


Missing the Train

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can be the hero of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing the Train

They are the left behind.

They are the dregs of legend. The unnecessary. The redundant and useless. They sit and drink tea and quietly cut their hearts into neat little ribbons and meaningless shapes.

"How many of them do you think will come back?" Jaken asks, wiping his beak.

Kaede smiles sadly and looks at the swirling leaf patterns in the cup. "I know not."

"They won't all come back, you know."

"I know."

The sun dies, and they try not to think of what else may be falling. Seas of blood flow across their vision. Most will live, they think, but it is _so_ unlikely that they all will...

Kaede thinks of Inuyasha, her love that might have been if not for Kikyou's beauty and her own youth, and prays.

Jaken thinks of Sesshoumaru, the cold light of his narrow life, and wishes he could remember _how_ to pray.

They find comfort in each other's company, and are grateful that they were not left alone as well as left behind.

There is nothing to do but sit, drink tea, and wait for their candlelit world to end.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: zipis1
> 
> Fanart for this work: 
> 
> Those Who Wait (by Rumdiculous)  
> http://i90.photobucket.com/albums/k267/Empatheia/Those_who_wait_by_Rumdiculous-1.jpg


End file.
